1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for trapping flying insects such as mosquitoes, no-see-ums, and other insects.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,243 (“the '243 patent”) and 6,840,005 (“the '005 patent) disclose insect trapping devices developed by the assignee of the present application, American Biophysics Corp. of North Kingstown, R.I. The '243 patent and the '005 patent disclose devices that use combustion to generate a flow of carbon dioxide for attracting mosquitoes and other flying insects towards the devices. In each device, a vacuum draws the insects attracted by the carbon dioxide through an inlet and into a trap chamber. The trap chamber includes a disposable mesh bag in which the mosquitoes become dehydrated. When the bag becomes full, it can be removed and replaced.
While the devices disclosed in the '243 patent and the '005 patent have been commercially successful for American Biophysics Corporation, further product development efforts by the inventors of the present application have yielded a number of improvements that are directed to improving the devices.